Unsatisfactory
by InTheMidstOfNovember
Summary: Before Neville Longbottom was a hero, he was a hapless child under his gran, Augusta Longbottom. Featuring conversations and detention slips.


**Author's Note: A warm thank you to The Crownless Queen for looking over this for me! **

* * *

**N** ames

Def: a word or phrase that constitutes the distinctive designation of a person or thing

"Grandmum?"

"Neville, the name 'Gran' is conventional enough, don't go around picking up those Muggle habits."

Neville's voice always sounded like Frank's, and whenever he called her Grandmum, or anything ending in 'mum', Augusta Longbottom just couldn't stand it. It just knotted up in her, knowing that she will never again hear that word uttered from her son, someone even her grandson can't replace.

 **E** daphic

Def: pertaining to the chemical and physical characteristics of the soil

"Gran, I've lost my puffapod seeds."

"Again? Why, I thought you took them outside just this morning. Why don't you try some potions this time instead?"

Even after finally showing signs of magic, the differences between Neville and his parents gaped out at Augusta. Frank had always excelled at potions, working with a beginner's potions kit every day during summer vacation. No matter how Augusta tried to tempt Neville with potions or even charms exercises, he wouldn't follow in his fathers' footsteps. This always caused her to ask the dreaded question: how would Neville follow in his notable parents' footsteps if all he loved and excelled at were useless plants?

 **V** exed

Def: feeling or showing irritation

* * *

 **Detention Notice**

 **Name:** Neville Longbottom

 **Year:** 1

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Reason:** Melting his cauldron in class for the third time in a week, obviously not listening to professor's instructions.

 **Punishment:** Thorough wiping down of the first floor toilets without magic.

 **Comments:**

This will be mailed to the guardian of the recipient, as requested by Professor Severus Snape.

* * *

Neville-

Please explain this notice sent by your professor. I expect to find no more detention slips arriving home this year.

You know your father positively excelled at potions, and your mother also was a top student, so your inherited talent should be embodied. I expect to see your results to be at least an Acceptable at the end of the year.

Gran

 **I** gnominy

Def: Public disgrace

"Were Mum and Dad brave?"

"Where do you get such a notion? Of course, they were two of the most successful Aurors in the department, what do you think? They sacrificed not for you to question their bravery or courage. You should be proud that they what they did, and not want to hide them from your classmates. Alice and Frank weren't any less brave than Lily or James Potter."

 **L** audable

Def: Deserving praise

"Yes Neville, I expect it is time that you get a wand of your own. Your parents would be proud if they knew of your role at the Department of Mysteries. Your father was a great wizard, and you might even surpass your parents."

 **L** egacy

Def: Handed down by a predecessor

"For Dumbledore's Army!"

The chant echoed in the Room of Requirement, before it subsided as members left the refuge to fight.

Neville joined the others, keeping a tight hold on his wand and a bag of mini Biting Daffodils. After all, he had a legacy to uphold.

 **E** lude

Def: Cleverly escape from or avoid, fail to be understood by

Augusta Longbottom felt a burst of satisfaction when Dawlish dropped his wand to hug the place on his face where her stinging hex had hit.

She was getting on years, but she wouldn't be satisfied not defending her grandson at a battle.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom: "I was the last to come through... Have you seen my grandson?"

Harry Potter: "He's fighting."

Augusta Longbottom: "Naturally. Excuse me, I must go and assist him."

— Augusta Longbottom during the Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) **

**Assignment #8: Muggle History: The American Revolution :**

 **Task 8 - Angelica Schuyler: Write about never being satisfied**

 **Word count: 574**


End file.
